Dayan/Supports
With Yoder C Support *'Yoder:' Are you Dayan, the Silver Wolf? *'Dayan:' You are not a Sacaean, yet you know my name... Where did you hear about me? *'Yoder:' Once in the past, I treated a wounded Sacaean. That is when I heard about the unmatched warrior of Sacae. I was expecting someone with white hair like mine. *'Dayan:' The name 'Silver Wolf' comes from our ancestry. Our legends say that our ancestors were wolves. *'Yoder:' Ah, I see. *'Dayan:' Do you need something from me? If you wish to preach, I already have a deity to worship. *'Yoder:' No, I did not come to preach. *'Dayan:' ...Are you sure? Do you not have to serve your god? *'Yoder:' Of course, my mission is to guide those in need of direction. But you Sacaeans already have the sky and earth to worship. God would not approve of me pushing my beliefs on to you. *'Dayan:' ...I see. B Support *'Dayan:' We Sacaeans pray to the Sky and the Earth. The light of day and the darkness of night that engulfs this land... They produce wind, lightning, fire, ice, and many other affinities... Every person on this planet is protected by one of the elements. According to my clan's beliefs, I am protected by the Anima affinity. *'Yoder:' I see. Interesting. *'Dayan:' What do you mean? *'Yoder:' The Elimine Church has similar beliefs. When the creator made man, he blessed them all with one of the seven affinities. However, those elements... *'Dayan:' ...Those elements hold no power on their own. *'Yoder:' Exactly. *'Dayan:' Hm. ...Interesting, indeed. *'Yoder:' Yes. Perhaps... This is one of the truths of the creation of our world. A Support *'Dayan:' The seven affinities... Their effects will only appear through bonds with other people. When your heart is linked with someone else's... That is when the elements reveal their true power. *'Yoder:' Yes. Saint Elimine also said to cherish your relationships. *'Dayan:' Hm... I wonder if we have been able to link our hearts with each other. *'Yoder:' I am sure we have. We have yet to find out what effects it has... With Rutger C Support *'Rutger:' You... You're the Silver Wolf... *'Dayan:' So you are a warrior of Sacae, too. What is your name? *'Rutger:' Rutger. ...I was in Bulgar. *'Dayan:' Bulgar... So you survived. I heard that most of the clans there were decimated... *'Rutger:' ...... That time... I learned that it was the law of nature that the weak die out. That is the same anywhere, whether it be Sacae...or Bern! *'Dayan:' Then... Is that the reason why you are here? To become strong and have your revenge on Bern...? *'Rutger:' ...... B Support *'Dayan:' Rutger, you said that you fight for revenge. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' What will you do after you have your revenge? *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' I am asking you... After you avenge your clan, what will you do? *'Rutger:' ...You have no right to know. *'Dayan:' Will you dedicate your life to revenge? Is that all right with you? *'Rutger:' You want me to just keep quiet, even after seeing my entire clan killed? ...But you have suffered the same. *'Dayan:' That is not what I am saying. We are men of Sacae. We must make those who desecrate our land pay. However...even if we do win this war and destroy Bern, those that we lost will still not return. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' You cannot regain what you have lost through revenge. *'Rutger:' ...I know no other way to live. A Support *'Dayan:' Rutger, what will you do after this war is over? Do you have a place to go? *'Rutger:' ...No. *'Dayan:' So I thought. Then would you join the Kutolah clan? *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' Our clan has lost, but we have been destroyed. Once the war ends, we will gather in the plains once again. It would be helpful if you were there with us. *'Rutger:' ...I don't take offers. *'Dayan:' It is not an offer. I am asking you because I have faith in your strength as a warrior. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' Hm... Difficult person, I see. Then I shall say no more. But always remember that if you ever change your mind, we will welcome you with open arms. Keep that in mind, wherever you go. *'Rutger:' ...... ...Yeah. With Sue C Support *'Sue:' Grandpa. *'Dayan:' Sue? What's wrong? *'Sue:' I must apologize. *'Dayan:' Because you couldn't get all of our clansmen to escape? *'Sue:' ...... *'Dayan:' There was a traitor among us. It couldn't be helped. *'Sue:' Yes, it could. I am the granddaughter of the Silver Wolf. I had to be able to lead our clansmen to safety, no matter what the situation. But I... *'Dayan:' I'm the one who gave you those orders. It is my responsibility. *'Sue:' But... *'Dayan:' Did you abandon your fellow clansmen and flee all on your own? *'Sue:' Never! When the enemy appeared, I rushed at them to make time for our people to escape. But that was a decoy... The enemy's main forces were stationed right where everyone fled to... *'Dayan:' Good. You did your best. I'm sure you can't forget it so easily, but you must at least get over it. *'Sue:' Yes... I'll try. B Support *'Dayan:' Sue, are you feeling better now? *'Sue:' ...... *'Dayan:' I see you're still suffering over it. Well, I suppose you can't get over it that easily... *'Sue:' I... I just let our people... *'Dayan:' ...Sue, let's go out for a long ride after this battle. *'Sue:' A long ride? In a time like this? *'Dayan:' Especially in a time like this. You could get yourself killed fighting with other things occupying your mind. Do you understand? *'Sue:' Yes. But... *'Dayan:' You must listen more carefully to the voice of Father Sky and Mother Earth. We humans are but tiny creatures compared to the size of the great Sky and Earth. Haven't I always been telling you this? *'Sue:' But I am listening...! *'Dayan:' No, you're only listening to your own voice. We're leaving for a while after this battle. Understood? *'Sue:' ...I'll do as you say. *'Dayan:' Good girl. A Support *'Dayan:' You look a lot better now, Sue. *'Sue:' Yes. I still can't forget that I couldn't rescue our fellow clansmen, but I've decided not to dwell over the past anymore. I'll look towards the future. *'Dayan:' Ah, it seems that you've learned something from our ride the other day. *'Sue:' I was able to listen to nature's voices for a change. *'Dayan:' Good! I couldn't stand seeing you look so distressed. *'Sue:' I never had such a look on my face. No one ever told me that. *'Dayan:' The others wouldn't know, but I would. I'm your grandfather. I've known you ever since you were born. *'Sue:' Oh... Grandpa. *'Dayan:' What? *'Sue:' Thank you. *'Dayan:' I was only doing my duty as your Grandpa. *'Sue:' Yes, I know. With Sin C Support *'Sin:' Chief. *'Dayan:' Sin... I'm sorry I put you through such a difficult task. I must thank you for finding my granddaughter. *'Sin:' It was nothing, Chief. *'Dayan:' It must not have been an easy journey. Where did you go after you left us? *'Sin:' After we lost the battle, I set out looking for Lady Sue. I traversed through Lycia and crossed the ocean to the Western Isles. That is where I found her. It was several months after you gave me the order. *'Dayan:' I see... It has been that long since we lost that battle. *'Sin:' Chief... *'Dayan:' We lost many of our clansmen. ...Young ones, too. *'Sin:' But you have survived, Chief. No matter how separated the clan is, you can bring us back together. B Support *'Sin:' The nations in the west, such as Lycia and Etruria were very different from Sacae. There were soldiers clad in heavy armor that would not allow our arrows to pass. *'Dayan:' So I would imagine. In the vast plains of Sacae, horses are crucial. However, in more crowded areas, key points are defended by soldiers such as the ones you speak of. *'Sin:' Yes. *'Dayan:' It is not surprising that some of our tactics fail on foreign battlefields. *'Sin:' ...... *'Dayan:' Betrayal and trickery are but mere tactics to them. It is only us who think that such methods are dirty. It is no surprise that we lose. *'Sin:' ...But... I cannot agree with such...dirty fighting. *'Dayan:' Even so, you must accept the fact that people use it. We must be prepared for it when it it used on us. A Support *'Dayan:' Sin. *'Sin:' Yes? *'Dayan:' Father Sky has not brought only misfortune to us. Some good things happened to us after we lost. Especially for you. *'Sin:' What do you mean? *'Dayan:' The land isn't as it used to be. We Sacaeans must think with broader perspectives outside of the clans. *'Sin:' But Chief... *'Dayan:' You seem to have learned much during your travels. I'm already too old to change my way of thinking. But you are still young. It is your responsibility to lead Sacae to a brighter future. This is an order from your Chief, Sin. It is up to you youths to decide Sacae's fate. *'Sin:' Yes... With Gonzalez C Support *'Gonzalez:' Hey... What's that? *'Dayan:' Hm? Have you not seen eastern bows before? This is a bow we use for training. *'Gonzalez:' C-Can I see? *'Dayan:' All right, here. Try pulling the string. *'Gonzalez:' Like this? *'Dayan:' Hm, you're incredibly strong. A normal man wouldn't be able to pull it at all. *'Gonzalez:' I-I so strong. *'Dayan:' Now, try shooting an arrow. *'Gonzalez:' ? *'Dayan:' First, you put an arrow here... *'Gonzalez:' Put arrow here... *'Dayan:' Now let go. *'Gonzalez:' Let go... Argh. *Gonzalez falls over* *'Dayan:' Gonzalez! Are you all right? *'Gonzalez:' Arrow hit me... B Support *'Dayan:' Let me see your head. Yes...it looks fine now. *'Gonzalez:' Uh... No more bow for me. What's that horse? Strange hair color. *'Dayan:' Ah, it looks different from the horses where you come from, doesn't it? We can survive in Sacae thanks to these horses. We have no trouble keeping up with the mounts that foreign knights ride. *'Gonzalez:' I-I want to ride... Gah. *Gonzalez gets kicked off the screen* *'Dayan:' Gonzalez! Are you all right? Horses are very sensitive to people standing behind them. You have to be careful. *'Gonzalez:' ...Ow... A Support *'Dayan:' I'm sorry, Gonzalez. It seems that whenever you're with me, you get injured. *'Gonzalez:' It's okay. *'Dayan:' Here, I'll give you this as an apology. *'Gonzalez:' What's this? *'Dayan:' That's a headdress that we of the Kutolah clan wear. It would suit a fine warrior like you very nicely. *'Gonzalez:' ...Thank you. *'Dayan:' Take this as well. It's a wine made from horse milk. We Sacaeans drink it at festivities. *'Gonzalez:' I happy. I drink. *Gonzalez drinks the wine* *'Dayan:' Wait, don't drink so much... *'Gonzalez:' Uh? Uhhhhhhh? *Gonzalez collapses* *'Dayan:' Gonzalez! Can you get up? This wine is very strong. You shouldn't drink so much of it at once. *'Gonzalez:' Uhhhhh... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports